


Garden of Winter

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, New Years, Winter, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata and Kageyama went for <i>hatsumōde</i> together and Hinata had so airily told Kageyama that his wish for New Year was that they'd always be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden of Winter

Several days after Kageyama celebrated his sixteenth birthday with Hinata, he woke up to a cold morning and a text.

`I’m going to the shrine near Karasuno with my family for morning Hatsumōde—first shrine visit of New Year. Do you want to meet up with me after? Hx`

Yawned and bed haired, Kageyama lifted one eye open sleepily as he typed a reply.

`OK. I’ll be there at around 8. Don’t forget to wear your scarf and gloves! –K`

It was cold and Kageyama had nothing to do for the day, so he returned to his lying position on bed and closed his eyes. The setter might be imagining it, but it sure felt like the temperature had gotten considerably warmer than before.

*)*

“You forget your gloves, huh, Dumbass?”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorryyy!!!”

In the spirit of New Year—which Kageyama wasn’t sure actually a thing, but then again, he wasn’t sure he really knew anything outside volleyball—Kageyama didn’t grab Hinata’s orange-haired head and tried to crush it into pulp like he always did. Instead, he ruffled the carrot-coloured strands and sighed.

“Have you pray yet, Kageyama?” asked Hinata, smiling in what Kageyama assume as a continuation of ‘Oh, thank God, Kageyama hasn’t trying to kill me yet this morning.’

Kageyama shook his head.

“Then let’s go!” Hinata reached for Kageyama’s right forearm and half-dragged the taller boy in coat and dark blue scarf behind him.

They put their coins and prayed. Kageyama wished for winning Nationals, have stronger serve, and to pass all his exams.

He opened one eye after praying and looked at Hinata who was still praying, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes closed.

Kageyama closed his eyes again and joined his palms again as he prayed some more.

*)*

“So what do you wish for back there, Kageyama?” asked Hinata with mouth full of takoyaki. Some of the takoyaki sauce had made its way around the middle blocker’s pale-from-cold cheek.

Kageyama grunted and rubbed Hinata’s cheek with the tissue he acquired from takoyaki stand, “To win Nationals, obviously.”

“Is that all?” Hinata raised his eyebrows. “I pray so that I can pass all the tests!”

“Oh, yeah, I did that as well,” Kageyama shrugged nonchalantly, eyes focused on Hinata’s cheek, wondering why the dumbass ate so messily.

“I also pray so I can get taller and I can eat more meat buns this year and make even better spikes…” Hinata was now doing three things at once; eating takoyaki, talking about his wish, and counting his wish with one hand. “… And, also, I pray so that we can always be together.”

Kageyama froze.

“You _what_?”

Hinata looked up at him, blinking innocently, apparently unaware that his words had made Kageyama felt like screaming and probably explode on spot.

“I pray so that we can always be together,” he replied, smearing new takoyaki sauce on his cheek. “Things are always so ‘guwaaah’ when I’m with you, Kageyama!”

Kageyama had no idea what to say to that, nor he believed he could say something that wouldn’t ruin the mood, so he just nodded, muttered an almost inaudible ‘Thanks’ and gave up on cleaning Hinata’s cheeks from takoyaki sauce. He decided to do it when Hinata had finished his half-dozen takoyaki.

Next to the Hinata, Kageyama hummed into his warm sweet sake—wouldn’t get him drunk and perfectly safe for minor—and wondered whether he’d ever able to tell Hinata that he had wished for the same thing and added one more wish on top of that.

_I hope that Hinata and I will get into the same class by our second year next spring, so I can spend even more time with him. (Or perhaps I just don't want to be the only person in class sleeping from exhausting myself in morning volleyball practice. Or maybe so I can see Hinata's sleeping face in class.)  
_

The feelings seemed to be mutual and Kageyama had glanced at Hinata so much—he had smeared katsuboshi on his cheeks as well now—that Kageyama was surprised Hinata didn’t burst out into flame or at least realised that he had been stared at a lot.

Hatsumōde had never been so fun for Kageyama.

*)*

“Hinata, I just got delivered that book about Brazilian volleyball team that I told you the other day.”

“Really? Wow! Can I read it? Have you finished reading it, Kageyama?”

“Well, I suppose you can…”

And that was how Hinata texted his family and went home to Kageyama’s house instead. Even at almost ten in the morning, it was still cold and the sun was still hiding behind the thick, grey clouds. Kageyama enjoyed the weather, nevertheless. Perhaps he always enjoyed cold as someone who was born on winter.

“It’s really cold on New Year, huh?” Hinata chuckled, white breathes danced in front of him.

Kageyama growled, “That’s because you forget your gloves, Dumbass!”

Hinata looked up at Kageyama and pouted.

Kageyama sighed and took off his right glove, “Here, wear this.”

Hinata’s face suddenly lit up and he wore the glove too big for his hand on his right hand.

“Now give me your left hand,” grunted Kageyama and hand Hinata his bare right hand.

Hinata looked down at Kageyama’s much bigger and slight more tanned right hand and inched his own left hand hesitantly.

Kageyama groaned, grabbed Hinata’s hand, and hold it firmly, entwined his fingers with Hinata’s.

“Good?” Kageyama asked, glaring at Hinata.

Hinata smiled sheepishly upon Kageyama’s scary glare, his cheeks red and his eyes squinted happily.

“Very good!” answered the brown-eyed boy with a little jump.

They walked home hand in hand and in silent, feeling like the empty, cold street of the city was garden of spring flowers.


End file.
